The Wild Wild Story on Moo Mesa
by Savvyman52
Summary: When two college pals make their way home through the southwestern US. They would never of thought of finding a lost western civilization that time and human kind has never known.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Wild West C.O.W Boys Of Moo Mesa or it's Characters, they belong to ABC or who ever own's it now. I only own my OC characters.

"Have you ever had those moments, you know, when you find yourself between a rock and a hard place. Well, in the case our two OC heroes, it's getting stuck between a dead end and the Jaws of a pair of hungry mountain lions." says yours truley, the author. "But 'How could anyone ever get into a situation like this?' you may ask. Well i'll tell you how our hero got there. And it all started with a bus ride home" said the narating author

***

The sun was shining high in the sky like a golden orb above the heat ridden desert landscape of the southwest of the United States, in New Mexico. A bus was traveling down a tire melting desert dirt road at 50 MPH, carrying within it ten passengers, and our two OC heroes looking out at the desert landscape from thier back seat windows.

Jack West, a 21 year old Hispanic college student with brown medium length hair & eyes, wearing a brown dress shirt with a black tie, vest, and Dicki pants. Accompanying Jack was his best friend, Johnathan Carter, an 20 year old African-American with short black hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue T-shirt with falling black playing cards spread on it with black denim shorts. Both on thier way home to California from visiting Jacks grandparents in Northern Texas.

"Geez! Just how much longer is it until we get back home?" asked John to his back seat bus buddy Jack.

"Just hang on John, remember how long it took us to get to Texas?" said Jack as he was taking out a map from his backpack to check where they are. "It took us four days, and that's because we kept stopping along the way." Jack then checked the map. "We're only a quarter of the way through New Mexico. So jus t relax and enjoy the ride." with that said, Jack kicks back into his seat.

Not long after Jack and John had relaxed for the ride. A loud blast was heard and the bus was slowing down to screeching halt. The passengers getting jutted forward from thier seats.

"What happened?! Why'd we stop!? asked John in surprise and confusion to what had happened. Much like the other passengers.

As this was happening, the bus driver, a graying old mustached man, had gotten out of the drivers seat to go check on the smoking engine under the hood of the old 1970's Wayne Chevrolet bus. He lifted the hood to get a face full of smoke and steam. After two minutes, the driver came back into the bus to explain that the engine had overheated and would take some time to fix. so in the meantime, the passengers would have to wait until then.

"Well this is just great, now we've got to wait even longer to get home!" John exclaimed as he takes in the situation. "Now what are going to do?"

"Well, we can sit here and wait..." Jack said as he than looks out his window. "Or we could get out to stretch our legs and do a little exploring." Jack then gets up, grabs his backpack, and runs out of the bus to see the desert surroundings with John follow him with his backpack behind.

10 minutes later...

Both Jack and John had been walking around the area for the pas t 10 minutes to get the kinks out of their legs and to entertain Jack.

"Hey Jack, I think it's about time we head back to the bus." John suggested.

"Yeah I think your right, the bus has probably been fixed by now." Jack sighed as both he and John made their way back.

But as soon as they got sight of the bus, they could see that the bus was moving away. The two then made a panicked run for it, all the while screaming out for it, especially John.

"**HEY WAIT!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT US!!! COME BACK!!!" ** screamed John as he franticly chases the bus in vain.

Only soon after they collapse on the road from running out of breath, did they realize that it was no use, the bus was long gone and they were stranded on the dirt road.

"Oh wonderful! This is just wonderful! Now were stranded out in the middle of the desert with no transportation!" exclaimed John. "Now what Jack, now what are we gonna do!" John then stares daggers at Jack.

"Ok John, I know how this looks, but we've got a map to help us. "Jack stated while taking the map he had out of his backpack again. "And we did bring enough provisions to make it through to the closest town. And it's only 200 miles away, now let's get going!" motioned Jack as he walks away from his friends dagger stare and towards the nearest town from the map. leaving John standing there with a twitching eye.

John then let's out a sigh of defeat for his anger and follows Jack.

***

Note: This is my first Fan fiction. Originally inspired by RandyRingtails Moo Mesa stories. If you have any suggestions, I welcome you to suggest away.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Wild West C.O.W Boys Of Moo Mesa or it's Characters, they belong to ABC, CBS, or who ever owns it now. I only own my OC characters, Jack West and John Carter.

"Blah" regular talking

"_Blah_" silent talk to a whisper.

'_Blah_' talking through thought.

**"Blah"** putting more emphasis.

***

It had been only 10 miles since they first started their journey towards civilization and already Jack & John were undergoing the harsh affects of the desert sun, soon to face the desert night, with sweat and bubbling annoyance.

"Ugh, it's hard to believe that we live under such a wretched star." Exasperated John. "**So hot!"**

"No kidding." Jack sighed as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "You Know john, maybe we should stop and find a place to rest. The sun's coming down and it's going to get as cold as it was hot." Jack then takes a the last sip from his water canteen. "And maybe find some more water."

As two kept moving, they came over a steep hill to find two things. A massive Mesa over a mile high up going into a large cloud and a waterfall oasis coming from a cave out of the mesa. neither of them could believe their eyes and fell into a dumbfounded silence. Until John finally broke the silence.

"Dude check it out! Water!" John excitedly shout as he runs to dip his head in for a drink.

"_Yeah, and look at where it's coming from_." Jack silently says to himself as he takes out his map to check where they are. "This mesa's nowhere on the map!" jack calls out to john while walking towards his direction.

"What, that's impossible, you must of gotten an old map if something like this doesn't show on the map." John says in disbelief while wiping the cool water from his face.

Jack checked the map for it's date. the date said 2010, the latest issue, so it can't be wrong. But as jack was trying to figure this out, he couldn't help but get the feeling that there's something strange coming from the mesa.

"Well, let's not worry about that now and rest here for tonight, and continue tomorrow. We've gone this far, only 190 miles to go." John stated bluntly.

Jack soon dismissed his suspicions and had gone to refill his canteen and help john set up a fire going. Considering that they are in a desert, this task was difficult with the lack of firewood. But they managed. The two of them had also managed to sort out what they had brought for their trip.

Jack had packed: a map, flashlight, 2 travel bottles of shampoo & conditioner, toothbrush and tooth paste, soap, his Ipod, cell phone, Binoculars, gray pajamas, a towel, a sleeping bag, 2 pairs of underwear, socks, a pair of trunks, water canteen, and a silver pocket watch his grandfather gave him.

John packed: a second shirt, trunks, a towel, a razor with shaving cream, a small mirror, pajama pants with a white wife-beater, Cell phone, a Swiss army knife, a box of matches for emergency's (not a drug user), a bottle of cologne, a battery powered razor, batteries, a sleeping bag, and a pair of long range walkie-talkies.

Their food supply was down to a couple of cans of spaghettios, graham crackers, Hershey bars, and a bag of marshmallows. That made up for a college meal with desert.

After they took note of what they had, the two had decided to take turns at bathing at the oasis, John was first, leaving Jack free time to think with no interruptions.

' _What is it about this place that gives me this strange feeling that there's something hidden here? And why doesn't on the map?_ ' Jack thought to himself about the mesa. Jack was soon brought out of his thoughts when John came back to let Jack have his turn.

Jack had gotten to the Oasis to wash himself off from the days sweat and dirt, then gone to the waterfall to rinse. As he was drying off, he noticed something from the waterfall entrance. Something was glimmering from the moonlight inside of the waterfall entrance. Without hesitation, he got dressed, took his flashlight, and decided to climb up to the entrance. The climb up was relatively easy, like climbing up those rock climbing walls, after climbing the stairway of large rocks, this took about 7 minutes. When Jack finally had reached the opening, he discovered that there was a path that lead alongside the waterfall stream further on into the tunnel. As jack had shone his flashlight around the tunnel, something flashed and blinded him, after blinking it off he found what it was that attracted him to the tunnel. It was a diamond from a spilt sack. Jack had also discovered that, lying nearby the sack, were the bones skeletons. But these skeletons were odd, they had the bodies of men with the heads of a steers, And they were wearing tattered old western clothing. There were also holes dug into the skulls, which would indicate bullet holes. Now, when Jack saw this he didn't believe it. But Jack just picked sack up to inspected its contents, the sack was filled with gold and jewelry, and rushed back to tell John of his discovery.

*

After carefully climbing back down the way he came up, Jack rushed to John with his treasure sack, almost out of breath from the running and the excitement of the news of his discovery.

"There ya are man, where have ya been?" John says as he sees his friend finally come back from his turn bathing "You took your sweet time back there... and why are you out of breath?"

"I...*gasp* I...*gulp* I found something your not gonna believe!" Jack shouts after catching his breath.

"Like what, your senses?" John sarcastically says.

"No! I found this!" Jack says as he reveals the treasure sack he found.

John looks at the sack in a blank stare. "A sack, you found a sack, Fascinating." john blankly says.

"No, no, no... it's what's in the sack!" Jack says as he then opens the sack to reveal the treasure inside.

John then stares in amazement, surprise, and with his mouth agape as he see's the sacks contents. Jack soon explains how and where he found it and what else he discovered at the waterfall.

"Whoa." was all John had to say after taking all this in.

"I know, so I suggest we explore the tunnel, and see what we can find." Jack said.

John shakes his head out of his dumbfounded state. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on, you want to go in there!?" John stated as a sign of protest.

"Yeah, think of the adventure of exploring an unknown structure,think of the fame, think of the the glory, think of... the treasure we could find." Jack then breaks into a sly grin. "If this sack was found at the tunnels entrance, think of what other treasures must be further inside."

John takes a second to consider this. "Now your talkin'! Adventure, fame, and treasure. I'm In! But we'll have to start in the morning to get quick start. Now get some rest, we'll need it tomorrow." John says as he gets into his sleeping bag and off to dreamland.

"_Yes!_" Jack silently says and gets into his sleeping bag. '_Tomorrow, your secrets will be revealed!_" Jack takes one last look at the mesa before closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
